


The Naked Truth

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bachelorette Party, Comedy, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Secrets, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Hannah feels compelled to reveal a secret to Amanda during Diana's bachelorette party.prompt from @writingprompts365 on tumblr: "One character admits to another character something trivial they secretly did to that character over 4+ years ago"





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to fuck around and write something random based on a prompt to get back in my writing groove. Enjoy!

"That truly was an impressive display, O'Neill," Diana said, pinching the bride of her nose. "I'd wager that was the single most scandalous dance this century."

Amanda collected her clothes off the floor and gathered them up in her arms. "That was nothing. I'm still in my skivvies, aren't I?" True enough, she still wore her green bra and matching boxer shorts.

Diana glared at her scantily clad frenemy. "I distinctly recall a condition for my bachelorette party that there be no strippers in attendance."

"No," Amanda wagged her finger, "you said we couldn't  _hire_  any strippers. That all-American show was free of charge."

Amanda cackled. Diana's bachelorette party had been getting boring. That's what happened when Akko was left out of the mix, but it couldn't be helped; she was the bride, after all. That meant Amanda had to pick up the slack. The party took place at the Cavendish Manor (Aunt Daryl and her daughters had cleared out for the evening) and Amanda had appointed herself the night's entertainment.

The half-naked American returned to her seat next to Hannah. Her clothes remained cradled in her arms.

Hannah's eyes danced over Amanda's body. "You really can't restrain yourself, can you?"

Amanda winked. "I kept the bra and panties on, didn't I? I could take 'em off if you really want to see me out of control."

"That's alright." Hannah waved her hands frantically. The last thing this bachelorette party needed was a naked Amanda.

"Seriously." Amanda crossed her legs, bringing her thigh muscles in sharp relief. "You'd think I stripped every other day by the way you ladies go on."

"I mean, it's not the first time..."

"Hey, that time at Luna Nova wasn't my fault. Someone ran off with all my clothes."

Hannah broke off eye contact. "You don't say...”

"I know it was Akko," Amanda huffed. "I chased her all across campus in my underwear."

"I remember that part."

"She wouldn't even admit to it," Amanda said. "We got detention for a week and she wouldn't even cop to it."

"Well..." Hannah played with the hem of her dress. "There's a reason for that."

Amanda shot her a quizzical look. Her eyes darted from Hannah's nervous hands and guilty eyes and made the connection. "You didn't..."

"I mean, it's not like you can blame me." Hannah blushed. Her emotions surged at the memory of the inciting incident. "You had been a complete  _ass_ to me the day before."

Brows furrowing, Amanda shook out her memory for all it was worth. "Was that the time I hid a baby chimera in your bed?"

"Exactly."

"I almost forgot about that," Amanda said. "So, you got rid of all my clothes?"

Hannah scoffed. "I'd never be that wasteful. I hid them in the laundry. I'm sure you saw them during your detention."

"Come to think of it, I did." Amanda clapped her on the back. "Damn, Hannah. You got me good. You should've told me at the time. My respect for you would've gone way up."

"More like you would've done something to get back at me," Hannah said.

Amanda laughed. "Fair enough. You must've had a good laugh, seeing me run around wearing almost nothing."

Hannah bit her lip. She ought to keep this to herself, but if she had revealed her role in the prank, why stop there? "Laughing wasn't exactly the reaction I had at the time..."

Amanda frowned. "Really? Then what..." She looked down at her own half-naked form and grinned.  _"Oh."_

Hannah's eyes followed Amanda's. "Yeah. I was a little too red in the face to seeing the humour in the situation." Amanda had been quite a looker during their time at Luna Nova; the subsequent years had been  _extremely_  kind to her figure.

"Is that so?" Amanda put her arm around Hannah's shoulders. Her bare arm around Hannah's bare shoulders. "If you were looking to see the rest of me, we could go back to my hotel room."

"That's quite the offer." Hannah was blushing already.

"Lemme tell you, sweetheart," Amanda whispered in her ear. "It's everything you've ever imagined."

And by the Nine Olde Witches, Hannah had imagined plenty. "Fine. But only if you behave yourself for the rest of the party."

"If you say so, milady." Amanda moved to put her clothes back on.

Hannah grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if you stayed like that a little longer."

"I know you wouldn't, gorgeous."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Just get married already."


End file.
